Interview With Ciarra
So... We caught up with Ciarra and wanted to ask her a few questions. What better of a day than Halloween. Here is what she had to say. 'The Interview: ' ''(I for interviewer.) '' I: C tell us a bit about yourself? C: Lick my fucking clit loser! I: Um, no, that's not what this is for. You know what it's Halloween! Why do you kill people? C: Why do you exist? I do it because I can and like killing, moron! I: Very rude response. So because it's that time of the year. Um.. What was your favorite murder? C: Oh, now it's getting good. I'd say when I chopped a fucker into 3 pieces. For mental murder when I reminded a woman about how she couldn't protect her sister and that she was to blame. *Evil smile.* I: Scary. Do you have any future jobs you want to search for? C: No killing and smashing up people is fine for me. I don't want to be some fucking sideshow clown or nosy reporter like you! I: Your sadism have you tried to get mental help to fix you? C: Why the hell would I fix something not broken? Do you listen to the crap you say? I: This isn't about me, it's about you. Ugh, something easier for you to understand. Do you aspire to ever quit this murdering spree you've kept doing? C: Why would I quit something I take great pleasure in doing? Can I see your arm for a second? I: No, no, I'm not going to do that. Anyways, don't you feel D would like you better if you got help for your psychosis? Maybe go to a mental facility for a while to fix your psychosis? C: And then they would give me that shitty straitjacket. No thanks, I prefer to stay better. I: Maybe it would help you break this unhealthy and inhumane criminal act you do, though? C: You know you're right, I should break something. Your legs, get over here, please. *Smiles.* I:..... Um, moving on, what does seeing blood do for you? It seems like you like to swallow it from what I heard. You do realize this isn't natural? C: I don't know cut yourself and find out. Do you enjoy asking people questions and getting pushed around when they fail to speak? I: Once again this isn't about me. C: Oh, but it is! You only get to live for a short while. I: I'm not going to die after this and stop trying to change the subject! C: There is no subject, I am in control here. I: You're not, but I digress. Have you ever thought about breaking these inhumane acts you do, like torturing people? Or go to the point of almost molesting someone who didn't love you? C: Ahahahahahahaha, no. You have your pussy ways of dealing with things and I have mine. I: Doing the right thing isn't doing the coward's way. C: Oh, but it is. Did you get made fun of as a kid, did they beat you up and humiliate you. Then when you loved someone she was out of your league? Does that mental pain, hurt? And to know if you fail this job you will prove them right. I: THAT'S ENOUGH!!! This isn't about me, you are going onto topics not even relevant to this discussion! C: Aww poor baby, he didn't have very many friends. I guess no one likes a nosy pussy. *Grins.* I: Why are you making this so complicated? Just answer my questions and stop bringing up irrelevant factors. So did you ever feel love or compassion for someone besides D? C: Did you ever find love? Or are you still afraid of being alone, all by yourself. Cold, alone, with no one to care for you. ''("I" thinks to himself. This woman is starting to hurt me now. I'm not sure I can go on.) '' C: The look of low confidence now? Worried you won't be able to complete your job and be proven a failure? Hmm, are you scared you may fail your task? I: *He starts tearing.* Um, what do you imagine when you see a peaceful lush green forest? C: Death needed. It should be torn up more with less of the happy side showing. I want to see thorn bushes and the grass and trees look decaying. Oh, and what a surprise decaying like your mental state. Did your mother pass away early in your life? It took a toll on your father and he became an alcoholic? I: Why do you *sniff* imagine these images. Wouldn't it be better to image a more positive image? ''(He blows his nose.) '' C: Happiness is when I get to torture, mutilate, force, kill, or mentally break people. I love making people angry too. Do I hurt you on the inside about my truthful words? Is it hard to accept you picked the wrong person to interview? I'm happier than you and here you are questioning me. I: I can't continue, but I completed the interview. I feel tired and weak now. C: Yes, it looks like I broke your spirit. Do you want me to end your pain before you do it yourself? I: No, I'll continue life. Thank you for your time. *Frowns.* C: Don't worry hunny, you don't get a choice. *Devious grin.* I: Ahh a-aaaaaaah. ''(He jumps out of the chair running! C grabs latches onto him and tackles him to the ground!) '' I: Leave me alone, I have to report this. *Scared.* C: It's fine now, you don't need to worry about life. It'll all just slip away like it already would. I: Why do you have to hurt so many people? Just let me go, I mean no harm. C: *Whispers* Shhhh, this will hurt, but I'll end your suffering. ''(C forms and ice knife!) '' C: Now where do you want the first cut? I: *Barely speaking.* Can I just live. I don't want to die, mommy help me. *Eye twitch.* C: Let me give you something before I murder you. ''(She hits him in the stomach, causing him to puke. "I" is now weary.) '' I: Uuuuuuh, I feel so restless. I just want to sleep now. I can't take any more pain. C: Sleep isn't going to make you feel better. I drained you psychically and mentally. You need a hospital to help you now. Would you like to find one? Too bad death awaits you sorry. I: I'm so tired. I can't stay awake much anymore. C: I will give you sleep now. Rest forever poor thing. If I cared, ahahahahahaha. ''(She cuts his legs and begins breaking his toes. As he screams she smiles even more!) '' I: I don't have the energy to scream, but it hurts. Why did I interview this woman, WHY!? C: It was your fate to die. You can rest forever now and let go off everything. Ahahaha! I: NO, fuuuuuck it hurts. I can still live, I just need time to get away from you. C: Your denial isn't helping. Accept death nosy pussy. Now bleed! ''(C severely cuts his arm, watching him cringe in pain and fall over.) '' I: At this point I can't make it to the hospital. Just kill me fast, please. *Tears.* C: Alright, since it is my favorite time of the year, I will strangle you instead. I: *Very frightened.* I just want to leave please spare me? No, wait you won't spare me and I don't really want to die. I need help. HEEEL- ''(C covers his mouth!) '' C: It's just too late for this. Nosy guy how will you make it before bleeding to death? And no one can hear you scream here. I'm doing you a favor by killing you. I will help you. Don't breath and this will end fast. ''(She grabs his neck! Her eyes displaying her sick addictions and murdering. C strangles him to death!) '' C: That's better. Why do I kill people? Because I love to do it, one of the best pleasures I love causing. And what a great end to a nosy failure. No more sorrow or pain because he is dead. AHAHAHAHA! Did you like it? Yes No Category:The Omni Category:Non-canon